ClubXXX Dance floor
by JulesDelenaCullen
Summary: CARLISLE/BELLA STORY! A night at a club with the cullens getting loose! PLEASE R&R - IN-PROGRESS.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN Twilight OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**I just like messing with them! ;D**

**Check out my profile for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

**Edward and Bella are not together_**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Dance floor:**

I was at Club**XXX** – a club a little outside of Port Angeles – with Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and Emmett.

Alice/Jasper and Rosalie/Emmett was on the dance floor,

Edward was his usually emo-loner self, moping around in the back booth doing nothing.

I was standing in the bar having a Gin 'n' tonic,

The bumping beat from the music was drowning out everything else.

Alice came dancing towards me, and I saw that Jasper had made his way to Edward in the booth,

"What's going on?" Alice yelled,

"Not much, stupid question, but you guys have been dancing all night, aren't you tired" I joked,

"Nope, must be all the booze!" she laughed,

"Wanna dance?" Alice asked,

"Why not?" I said, putting my drink down and following Alice out on the dance floor,

I danced with Alice through 2 songs and then I couldn't keep her silent anymore,

She dragged me to the little hallway at the bathroom,

"What?" I asked,

"You know what" she said,

"Call him Bella! I know that you are going to do it, just do it now, you are not having fun, just call him!" Alice insisted,

"But Alice..." I was cut off before I could finish, but she knew –of course- what I was gonna say,

"It's not gonna be weird, just do it, make it happen, TONIGHT!" she said, weirdly excited,

"Okay, okay, Alice" I said,

"Good, now I'm gonna go get Edward a girl" she giggled and walked onto the dance floor again,

Okay, I needed to get to a place where I could hear my own thoughts,

I walked outside and leaned against the wall as I dialed his number.

* * *

**So, this is probably a 2-shot, but i don't know, i wrote this listening to : Black Eyed Peas' The time ( Dirty bit )**

**PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note! !**

**I DO NOT OWN Twilight OR ANY OF CHARACTERS.**

**I just like messing with them! ;D**

**Check out my profile for songs that are good to listen to while reading!**

**Edward and Bella are not together_**

* * *

** Chapter 2: On the floor**

"Hi" I got out when he answered the phone,

"Bella?" I heard him ask,

"Yeah, erhm, I was just wondering, if you, erhm..." I mentally kicked myself; I couldn't even form a concrete sentence talking to this man,

"Yes?" he asked, I knew the smirk placed on his lips,

"If you would, like, come here?" I asked him, biting my lip,

"On my way" his soft velvet voice said,

"Great, see you in a bit" I smiled and hang up.

I couldn't help but smile and blush.

It wasn't more than 10 minutes and he arrived in his shiny black Mercedes,

He approached me with a huge smile,

"What's up Bella?" he asked me,

I didn't know what I should say, I couldn't exactly tell him what I wanted, _because I miss you like crazy._

So I gestured to the door, "Wanna go inside?" I asked him,

"Sure, why not" he smiled and followed me inside the club.

The music was loud and you could barely hear yourself think,

I scanned the room, Alice and Jasper were at the bar, but Edward, Rosalie and Emmett was missing.

"Wait here" I told Carlisle and walked over to Alice who was already excited,

"Hey, where are the others?" I asked her,

"Edward went home, he said he was bored, and well, I don't even wanna begin to tell you what Emmett and Rosalie are doing right now" she giggled,

But she was right, I probably didn't wanna know,

"So you guys have fun" she grinned,

I was going to head to Carlisle, but when I turned around he was already there,

"A dance?" he asked me, looking at me with those gorgeous topaz eyes of his,

"'Course" I said, as he led me to the dance floor,

As we hit the dance floor as 'DJ got us falling in love' was playing, _ironic,_

We started dancing, and I mean like close,

I had an arm around Carlisle's neck and one his shoulder, getting as close as possible,

He had an arm around my waist and one hand on my neck,

He started grinding against me, not in a disgusting way that most club dancing guys did, this was erotic and sensual and maybe because Carlisle wasn't just any guy.

As Enrique Iglesias' song 'Tonight I'm F**king you' began to pump up the atmosphere in the club,

I was becoming more and more depending on him holding me up, as everything else than the pumping beat of the music and Carlisle's breathe on my neck slowly faded away,

I was becoming hotter, wetter and more aroused, and he knew what he was doing to me,

"Does it feel good Bella?" he whispered in my ear,

"Yes" I muffled out,

"Then enjoy the ride" he grinned, as he grinded against the spot where I needed him most,

I could tell, even through his dress pants that he was more than excited too, and it felt unbelievable great.

He kept hitting my spot and I couldn't hold on much longer,

"Oh my god Carlisle" I whispered in his ear,

"Let go Bella" he whispered, and that's all it took, stars and light flashed behind my eyelids as my orgasm hit me hard,

I crushed my mouth on Carlisle's in that very second, covering the scream from me.

I could barely keep my leg steady,

"Let's get out of here" he said leading me towards the door…

…**To be continued…**

* * *

******PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!**

**Okay, 3 shot :)**

**I wrote this listening to : Usher ft. Pitbull's DJ got us falling in love - Enrique Iglesias' Tonight ( I'm f**king you ) **


End file.
